This is War
by SilenceIsTheKey
Summary: For 500 years, Konoha has been ruled by 2 kingdoms; Uchiha & Senju-Haruno. They have not intereacted since the treaty. Until now. Uchiha's intention is not of peace. What must Senju-Haruno kingdom do? Their crown princess has a plan. SASUSAKU.


**Hello, hello! This is my second fanfic, so I hope you like it!**

**This story was inspired by the song "This is War" by 30secondstomars (I love them!) I was listening to it last night and before I knew it, I was typing away! The story, so far, is mainly going to be in Sakura's POV, unless I change my mind and switch it.**

**If you haven't heard the song, I suggest you do!**

**Btw, the italic writing are lyrics from the song.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or mentioned places but the idea is mine. Also, I do not own any content from 30secondstomars.**

**Sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

_A warning to the people, the good and the evil, this is war._

* * *

Today, everything is going to change. Forever.

There has been a declaration of war from our opposing kingdom. The Uchiha Kingdom. The Uchiha Kingdom owns the west and we the east. Together, we make Konoha.

I have never had the pleasure myself to visit the Uchiha Kingdom, but I've heard it's a dark place. Night owls. The complete opposite to us. Over here, it's light. Early birds.

You may be getting confused and asking yourself why Konoha is ruled by two different kingdoms? Well, it never used to be like this. Konoha has been in this state for exactly five centuaries today. Because of this, families have been separated. It saddens me greatly. But the upcoming centuary isn't clear. Maybe the change coming is good… Families may unite again, but I can not predict the future.

You see, I know more than I should. No one is aware of my vast knowledge. So, please, let me take you back a centuary.

* * *

The sun was high up in the sky. It was mid-day. The two best friends who ruled the kingdom and were distant relatives were conversing in the royal garden. Both had one feature in common; they're long black hair. And the most noticible trait in which they differed; one had tanned skin whilst the other was pale.

"Haha! Oh, Madara! You're too much!" The tanned male breathed out once he was done laughing. This said person, Madara, had told him. "You must tell my brother this! Oh, look there he is. Tobirama!"

The tanned man beckoned his younger and paler brother. His brother, who went by the name Tobirama, had naturally white/silver hair and red markings on both cheeks.

"Yes, brother?" Tobirama questioned as he approached both kings.

"You must listen to this joke Madara came up with; it's hilarious. Go on, Madara, tell him!" The tanned man, encouraged his friend.

"Jeez, hold your horses, Hashirama!" Madara laughed at his friend before turning to face the younger man. "Why did the chicken cross the road?"

Tobirama's face scrunched up in deep thought. "I don't know. Why?"

Madara waited a moment before answering. "To get to the other side!"

Tobirama's face broke out in a grin and he was holding his sides as they hurt so much from laughing so much.

"You are such a jokestar, Madara!" Tobirama applauded. "Well, I'm sorry, but I need to be somewhere. But Madara, next time I see you, I expect another joke!"

The two kings both returned to their seats and once again started discussing the future of Konoha.

* * *

"Madara, it's not possible; we'd be putting our people under great threat and eventually Konoha will be wiped out completely!" Hashirama reasoned, trying to make his friend see reason.

"No! Can't you see that this will benefit us greatly? We'll have the power we've dreamed of and all the other kingdoms won't dare to come near us!" Madara argued back.

"My friend, have you truly been blinded? How will controlling the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox assist us? Even though I can control him, I do not have complete control of him. His willpower will eventually break through from my control!"

"How have I been blinded? My eye sight has never been better! And surely, that is only a trivial thing; nothing we should worry about!"

"You have been blinded in the heart, dear friend. Your desire for power has clouded your judgement. And it is not trivial. This is serious, we'd be risking everything we worked hard for!"

"How dare you say that? Nothing's been clouded! I'm appaled you came to such a conclusion! And, can you not see that I don't care about the villagers? They can go die for all I care. Actually, that's a good idea; more supplies for us."

Hashirama was left speachless. So he just walked out of the grand library. A plan was already formulating in his head.

* * *

"How could you?" a cold voice called out from the shadows.

"It had to be done. This way, everyone's safe, no thanks to you," another cold voice sneered back.

"How is sealing the Fox inside an Uzumaki safer? Surely, he's a danger to everyone around him, Senju," the first voice spat the last part.

"If you must know, the Fox can do no damage to anyone, as the host will need to stay alive in order for the Fox to live. And the Fox can do nothing, if he knows what's good for him, which he does, Uchiha."

"This isn't over yet, Senju. You've been warned."

And with that, Madara stalked away.

* * *

The sound of swords clashing and panting was heard.

Neither man would back down; they were both of equal calibre.

After hours of endless fighting, both men collapsed with one final blow.

"This *pant* isn't going *pant* to work *pant*," Hashirama spoke after hours of endless silence apart from the clashing of swords. "I've got *pant* an *pant* idea *pant*."

"*pant* Go on *pant*," Madara questioned, curiosity getting the better of him.

Hashirama didn't answer for a few minutes; he was getting his breath back.

"We leave this fight for our descendants. We'll split into two kingdoms in Konoha. I shall rule the east and you the west. The villagers can decide where they chose to live. We'll both rule our own area and not get involved in what the other does. You can do whatever you want as long as you leave us in peace and we will give you the same treatment," Hashirama announced.

Madara thought for a while before answering. "Deal."

* * *

Not long after a treaty was signed. Both men signed it, with three witnesses from either side.

Before they both departed, Hashirama and Madara both exchanged their final words to eachother.

"Good luck, old friend. Even after all this, I still consider you a friend. I wish you all the happiness and maybe one day, Konoha will be under one kingdom again," Hashirama started, sadness and sorrow evident in his tone and expression.

"You too. Friend. The bonds we had, have now been severed. But the scar will always remain. However, I will treasure our memories forever. And maybe; only time will tell," Madara replied, his voice soft and his eyes mirroring his old companions face.

Hashirama smiled a small, sad smile. "Well, this is goodbye. Please, don't stop the jokes; I want the Madara I know to still be there."

Madara, for the first time ever, smiled. It was a sad one, but still a smile, nevertheless. "How can I? Jokes are in my blood. Goodbye, friend."

And with that, both men hugged and then parted ways forever, leaving the future in the hands of their descendants.

* * *

Hashirama died from old age, leaving the kingdom in his brothers hands.

Madara died from a shock heart attack once the news of his best friends reached him. He, too, left the kingdom in the able hands of his brother.

* * *

_To the soldier, the civillian, the martyr, the victim, this is war._

* * *

Now, the Uchiha Kingdom is finally going to set forth in the Senju-Haruno Kingdom after five long centuaries. But not for the reason our dead anscestors wished for. No. They've been corrupted; they want power. And that is why they've declared war; they want to overthrow my kingdom.

I'm not meant to know this, but I do.

This means bloodshed with brothers. We've tried negotations, but all to no avail. There's no doubt about it; this is war.

But, I, Sakura Senju-Haruno, crown princess, am going to try stop this. I don't know how though, but I'm going to try to fulfil my dead ansectors wish; for Konoha to be under one joint kingdom.

I need to remind everyone of the true meaning of the forgotten treaty. But how?

* * *

_It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie, the moment to live and the moment to die. The moment to fight._

* * *

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I couldn't help make Madara tell the chicken joke-it was a moment of randomness! **

**If you have any questions regarding this, PM me! And please, please, please, I BEG OF YOU! Review!**

**And for all you Sasuke lovers, don't worry, he's coming soon!**

**R&R please :D**


End file.
